Finally
by OctobersAutumn
Summary: Gaara is brought back to life. Sakura mourns Chiyos death. How does this affect him? What does he think about her? About the whole situation? Takes place in Chapter 280. 'Everybody had changed and yet his only wish remained unchanging.'


A/N: Hey I'm back :D I was in London for some time and because we couldn't fly cough stupid vulcano cough I had lots of time writing while going there by bus. So beware of a massiv drabble tsunami attack in the next weeks at least when ever I have time to post them.. really guys I hate a levels :D Anyways you've probably recognized that this story isn't a kakasaku one...I don't know what came over me but suddenly I thought that they would make an awesome couple. Well actually not suddenly but because I've read some really cute stories about them by Ghoster.Z. Thanks for the inspiration! Well anyway, happy reading!

* * *

Finally

There was sorrow in her eyes. Tightly she held on to the old body of the woman she had tried so hard to save and then the wrinkled woman simply gave her life. For him.

She held her in her arms. Close to her body as if trying to keep her warm. Her viridian eyes were watery but he could see she fought hard to not spill a single tear.

She knew that it wasn't her place to mourn a loss nor to question the old womans decision. She knew it would be disrespectful to cry because he lived and she didn't.

Everyone was crying. But out of joy. Because he was brought back to live. She alone appreciated the lately isolated womans sacrifice. As happily as he felt to be finally recognized by the villagers as sad he was to know that there was an exception. An exception that oddly mattered most.

He hadn't seen her for three years. The last time he nearly killed her and her two best friends. But she understood it was the life of a shinobi. Order was order. Command was command.

He forbade himself to think about how he loved killing and how easly he could have killed her. Then again he knew that there wasn't an 'easily' in killing her.

The last time he tried, he suddenly repressed shukaku, denied the demon its blood.

All because of her eyes. Her sparkling eyes so rich of emotion contrasting his always blank expression beautifully. He swore to himself that someday someone would need him just like her two best friends needed her and she needed them. He swore to himself that someday some lucky day, he would find someone with sparkling eyes like hers locking into his own and he could enjoy it then.

But now he saw those eyes again. They weren't sparkling. Not for anyone. There weren't locked with his own. They only gazed at the dead cold body she so desperatly tried to not let go. She had accepted that Chiyo was dead she just couldn't bring herself to get it. To keep it in mind. Three years she had spent praticing how to save lives and now she had to watch how people died even though he he had been saved, it hadn't been her who could have done anything to help.

He simply knew how she felt and it astonished, amazed him. He never understood feelings, sometimes not even his own. Not if they were utterly positive, at least. Perhaps it was because he was so used to sorrow, worry and dispair that he understood so there was something different going on. He didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted her to look at him and to be happy that he lived. And not just to feel happy for Naruto.

It was utterly egoistical. It was presposterous to be jealous of a corpse anyway. It was just that he wished so badly that she had looked the same way at him when he was dead. He felt foolish. Now that Shukaku was releaed who would love him?

His sister would, his brother, the village, maybe some of those annoying girls dancing around him and it was better in a way. In many ways. Only except for the part to feel secure, to feel loved in a different way. To be needed because of just him. Not for his titel, his duties and qualities. Not for being a family member and certainly not for being obviously good looking. But because just of him. To be loved for his labile mind, for all his insecurities, for his flaws and mistakes maybe not to be loved for his past but that that someone would accept it and not be terrified by it.

He knew it was nearly impossible. Yet he knew someone who irrevocably loved. Everyone that stepped into her life for longer than ten minutes. She hadn't given up on the missing Uchiha, she helped Naruto with anything she could, she was always there for Kakashi, whether he had inujuries or not.

He didn't know much about her, but that was the first thing he had recognized when they met after those long three years. Everybody had changed and yet his only wish remained unchanging.

He coldn't bear it anymore. To watch her silent cry, her hidden torment, her burried pain. Finally Chiyo-sama got the attaion of people he didn't care about at the moment Left him somewhat alone.

Everyone was looking at her and her elderly friend. She was looking at noone, looking nowhere. Gaze dazed. He could nearly see how everything must be a blurr for her.

He didn't want to be only a blur. He wanted her to look at him. With those eyes she looked at that great woman. It wasn't very considerate nor very thankful of him to think only about her at this moment he knew that. After all Chiyo had given her life to save him. And he was grateful. He really was, it moved him. Deeply. He felt jerks and pangs of pain invading his body ad system.

Somehow however he felt like everything woud be better if she was there for him. If she cared about him. If he could make her smile. If he could comfort her.

Slowly he rose. He knew now what he could do to pay his respect and to help her a little. Perhaps to also help the image she probably had of him. Not a killer nor a mentally unstable boy. But a compassionate, caring, empathetic man. Someone she would like. And he knew through time he had at least changed into this caring man given time other similar features would follow.

Rising he could feel every bone in his body was aching. Death wasn't the healthiest of things after all. There however was no way he wouldn't pay his respect for chiyo nor would he give up on earning a kind look from Sakura. When he with Narutos help stood she finally looked at him. Her vridian doe like eyes were wide. Astonished. Curious. Startled.

A silent tear ran down her ivory cheek. Glistening in the sunlight. Shattering all colours. Shattering his composure as her eyes locked with his. He had to look away. Letting his gaze hover over the elderly woman. "Everyone…Say a paryer for Chiyo…" His voice was hoarse but soft. He would never have imagined that the mere sound of it could convey comfort. But when he spoke Sakura closed her eyes and leaned in. A tiny smile played around her lips and she gave a short nod. He had done the right thing. Finally.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Good? Bad? OOC? Review I need your opinions! It doesn't matter if your reviews say that it sucks or something then just tell me how I can improve. Criticism is always more than appreciated. I'm begging here :D Probably I will edit some more when I find some time and I still don't know whether I'll leave the story be or whether I'll make a multichap out of it. So guess what? It's plot suggestion time! :D


End file.
